


关于无论如何也抓不到暗之战士玩偶的这件事

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 光拉哈，现pa，有暗示前世今生。一个手黑代抓最后抓到真人的奇妙故事。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	关于无论如何也抓不到暗之战士玩偶的这件事

1>>  
“古·拉哈，你最近很缺钱吗？”  
兜帽上缝着大耳朵的学姐捏着小勺子，不紧不慢搅动着热腾腾的奶茶。而比她高上一截的红发学弟则坐在对面，咬着杯口摇了摇头，头上的猫耳朵，脑后的小辫子，屁股上的长尾巴也随着动作晃晃悠悠。  
“可我听人说你接了一大堆的代购？”  
“不是代购是代抓！”古·拉哈·提亚一拍桌子，震得可露儿的奶茶都洒出来几滴，不出所料收到学姐甩过来的白眼。猫魅只好垂了耳朵乖乖坐好，摸了摸鼓囊囊的手提袋。  
“就是那个，抓娃娃的。”拍击袋子有金属相触的沉闷声，他干脆将满满一袋代币搁在桌上，双手插入发间，表情懊恼，“那个，就是那个，Shadowbringers的，不是出了新的娃娃吗。”  
“嗯我知道啊，这次出的是主角那一行人吧，雅修特拉啊桑克瑞德啊人气都挺高的，哦，还有那对双胞胎。”可露儿点点头，虽然并不是常玩游戏的人，但拜身边这个狂热粉所赐，基本人物还是认识的，更何况其中几个人长得还颇像她认识的人……如果不是本身对游戏没什么兴趣，没准她也会请古·拉哈帮忙抓上一个，就是那对双胞胎中的哥哥。  
眼前的鲜红突然晃动了起来，古·拉哈像只淋了雨的猫，要把头发上的水珠甩掉一般，“不是他们，是，是暗之战士！”异色双瞳闪闪发光，可露儿发誓她甚至能从那眼睛里看到星星，“这次出了暗之战士的玩偶……就是之前的光之战士，暗黑骑士的，上次出他的娃娃都是好几年前了。”  
懂了。  
可露儿撑着脸，勉强没有在学弟面前翻出一个十分不雅的白眼。自己这位成绩优异性格开朗的学弟几乎没有缺点，老师与同学提起他也是交口称赞。就是人不小了还喜欢天天看英雄传说——好吧，也没什么不好的，崇拜英雄可以说是男人的天性，可如果说是像小姑娘追星一样喜欢呢？  
明明都是优秀到直接留校的人了，宿舍里还满满当当贴着海报。曾有一次可露儿给他送资料过去，推开门就被光之战士的大脸和满床玩偶吓退三步，她承认那个游戏主角的确是标准英雄模板，长相虽算不上十分英俊，但颇为端正大方，叫人一眼就能看到热情与诚挚，如果要放到现实中大概也能收获一票小姑娘的芳心以及小男生的崇拜，但这些小男生里面不应该包括古·拉哈·提亚！  
她眼看着自己前途无量的学弟抱着玩偶不撒手，宝石般的异色瞳孔里满是痴迷，只能侧过脸选择什么也不知道。

“……没办法啊！这次只能抓，还没保底。”回过神来时古拉哈还在手舞足蹈，“上次明明还可以单独买的，这次怎么就只能凭运气了……”  
成熟的拉拉菲尔族女性以手支头嗯嗯了两声，考虑到自己面前的奶茶还是古拉哈所请，姑且收回了向商店门口迈出去的步子。“那你就不能和别人交换一下？总不可能一个人都抓不到吧？”她努努嘴示意古拉哈脚边另一大包玩偶，什么雅修特拉桑克瑞德塞得到处都是，那些可是出了名的量少难抓，古拉哈却有本事一背包一背包带回去，留下店里的老板欲言又止。  
“啪”的一声又是双手砸桌，红发猫魅瞪大了眼，蓬松的尾巴毛几乎要炸开，他撅着嘴凑到可露儿面前，声音大到店老板也向这桌投来疑惑的眼神，“不是自己抓起来的！怎么可以算是自己的！”  
“你这都是什么逻辑……”学姐的威严可谓不小，她斜睨了过去，古拉哈只好又缩回座位上，从包里扯出一个白色头发的矮个子人偶，一把塞到了可露儿的手中。  
“封口费，封口费。”可爱的学弟竖起食指比在嘴前，眯起那只翡翠般清亮的眼睛，“我知道这个和你那个，那个双胞胎的学弟很像，你肯定想要，对吧？别告诉别人了拜托——”  
被打败了。  
她是不知道古拉哈从何得知这件事的，不过东西都送到了手边岂有不收下的道理？将玩偶塞入手包中，可露儿将漏出的几缕发丝塞回帽子里，喝掉最后一口香甜的奶茶，以手帕擦干净嘴，慢条斯理地站起身向门口走去。她知道古拉哈一定还坐在原地眼神热切，可露儿只是举起那只塞着玩偶的手包一挥，逆光下娇小的身影多了几分飒爽，头也不回地跨出了店门。

2>>  
“……啊！”  
明明玩偶深红色的小手已经在钳子的边缘，只要一点点，再靠左一点点，古拉哈相信以自己的技术必定是手到擒来。但往往现实总是喜欢开玩笑不带打声招呼，他眼睁睁看着那只人偶翻了个身——是真的翻了个身，贴在娃娃机的边缘，所有方便夹取的部位都牢牢贴着玻璃，宣告了古·拉哈·提亚不知地几百次的努力再次失败，而这已经是这个店里最后一个暗之战士的玩偶了。  
红发的猫魅连耳朵也垂到了软发间，稍不注意甚至会将其认作人族，他叹着气，摸了摸空荡荡的口袋，那里原本塞着的，叮铃哐啷的代币早已一枚不剩，全部化作脚边满满一袋子其他角色的玩偶，而那些玩偶在送出去后，又将化作新的代币，再一次叮铃哐啷，再一次滴答滴答，只为了娃娃机中那个并不罕见的漆黑人偶。  
很难吗？真的很难吗？  
他已经看到无数个爪子拎起了暗之战士深红色的手，漆黑的脚，画着胡茬的脸， 甚至是略长的刘海。反正其他人总会想到千千万万个方法夹起他，但英雄又的确不是热门角色，甚至有不少人因为老是抓到他愤而丢到二手网站低价出售。  
古拉哈对可露儿说了谎。他并不是没有买，甚至一开始还和某位角色的过激粉为了抓到自家推充了不少钱最后却只抓到一堆暗之战士玩偶搞得只能低价甩卖还带辱骂的行为而激情对线，咬着牙接了所有盘。  
那是古拉哈的第一批暗之战士玩偶。  
明明已经是24岁的人了，在搬着那一箱被泄了愤因而有些脏脏的玩偶回宿舍时，眼泪还咕噜咕噜打着转，耳朵尖的绒毛也怏怏垂下，步履沉重。  
那是他放在心尖上的英雄，却被不爱他的人诋毁欺辱。  
锁好房门，古·拉哈·提亚拿出针线盒，一个一个取出玩偶，擦拭干净，缝起开裂的手脚，扫亮灰暗的眼睛。明明只是针线缝制，他却依然能从那双眼中看到全世界的诚挚与善良，明亮的蓝色是萨雷安极为罕见的晴天，在他的心上，如同一根柔软的羽毛，不住地搔挠。  
他并不知道自己为何对这个游戏中的英雄如此在意，究其原因也只能归类为所谓命中注定……他就不该看到游戏的宣传视频！  
他还记得是某个冬天的清晨，冷的出奇。围巾将猫魅本就不大的脸颊围了大半，只露出一双亮晶晶的眼瞳。车站屏幕里循环播放着游戏的宣传视频，而古·拉哈·提亚则等待着去市中心的列车，他呼出白色的气，冻得直搓手，厚底靴在半结冰的地面上跺得咚咚响，心中还为了延误的列车愤愤不平，看着周围的人并未注意到自己，古拉哈干脆对着屏幕吐舌头翻白眼，真好啊，异世界的冒险者只需要体力活就好了……自己还得一大清早爬起来给教授整理数据再送……

屏幕里短发的年轻人突然冲着龇牙咧嘴的古拉哈笑了。  
他知道那是屏幕里的，他当然知道！可这一切未免太巧了些，恰好是他龇着牙最丑的样子，舌头吐得像恐怖片中的女鬼，可屏幕里的年轻人却像是看到了什么光明与希望一般——或者说他就是光明本身，嘴角咧开，眼睛发亮，有笑意从他天空般的瞳孔底蔓延出来，自猫魅的心底开出米粒儿大的小花。  
年轻人甚至冲着古拉哈点点头，拎起包，大步向着自己的方向走来。他没有铠甲没有武器，背着简朴行囊，衣服陈旧还有些微尘土，猫魅知道自己此时该感慨的应该是日新月异的cg技术，可他的眼里却只有年轻人的笑，他的眼睛，他的嘴角，他的下颚，带着铺垫盖地的光明，向着自己靠近，最终消失在列车驶来的提示界面中。  
身后人推搡着，将身型娇小的古拉哈往车上挤去，他却鬼使神差一般伸出手去抓屏幕的边缘，最后还是被某个大叔推了一把车门合上才断了视线。而他与光之战士的第一次会面，也以这般无疾而终而告一段落。  
于是平日里埋在书堆中的古·拉哈·提亚开始四处询问那个男人的来历，从学生口中得知了游戏的名称。被认为是宅男也好，被误解为有不可告人的爱好也好，甚至被自己的竞争者嘲讽为长不大的小屁孩也罢，萨雷安的优等生只知道自己必须马上找到这个蓝色眼睛的男人——他甚至有一种隐隐约约的预感，这位名为光之战士的，艾欧泽亚的英雄，一定在世界的某个角落等待着自己，而他就是理应与英雄一同旅行的伙伴，他们不该隔着屏幕的距离，而应当肩并着肩手拉着手一同冒险，在某个不知名的世界中一往无前。这绝不是什么追魔怔的反应！他大声向关心着自己的学姐和师长解释道，他们一定在哪里见过，梦里，或者是前世今生，那样令人怀念的蓝色必不可能是谎言，他烙印在古拉哈提亚24岁的心底，却宛如百年前已然存在，被微笑熨得滚烫，在宝石般剔透的瞳孔深处燃烧。  
于是光之战士的周边成了他零用钱的唯一去处，诗人职业的也好，战士职业的也好，龙骑士，武僧……可供代入的游戏主角本就不是出周边的热门选择，他便想尽办法把市面上所有的东西弄到手，布置成可露儿看到的那般模样。大学里人人皆知巴尔德西昂教授的助教古·拉哈·提亚是个狂热的游戏迷，却几乎无人知道那双眼的背后究竟还酝酿着多少说不清道不明的执着与爱意。  
那么眼前的这个……古拉哈深吸一口气，这个尽管因为剧情而改名叫做暗之战士的玩偶，则更有了必须拿到的理由。  
他宿舍里成堆的玩偶需要一个领袖，从别人那里收购来的缺少灵魂，他必须亲自，用自己的力量，亲手将他的英雄从那个透明玻璃箱中召唤而来出来，迎入这个世界，来拯救被无端情愫纠缠环绕的自己。  
揉搓着有些冻僵的脸颊，古拉哈用力拍了拍，迫使疲惫的大脑清醒些许。他一边盘算着店关门的时间，暗暗下定了决心，再次从前台换来5个代币，如果还没有出，那明天就再换一家，萨雷安这么大，总有能让他抓起一个暗之战士玩偶的店家……吧？

而此时，距离店铺关门还有十分钟。

3>>  
古·拉哈·提亚牢牢盯着玻璃箱中摇晃的爪子。  
很好，正下方就是暗之战士，那只伸出来的手很适合被抓住，只要放下去就——勾到了一旁桑克瑞德拿着枪刃的胳膊。胳膊主动挽住了机械爪，“蹡蹡”响声过后玩偶就落在了取物处。  
没有关系！他还有4个币！  
方才活动中暗之战士露出了自己的脚，很好，这也是方便抓起来的一个部位。只要从这个角度下去，再轻轻一提……到了于里昂热的裙边，连带着挂绳勾在一起的雅修特拉也提了起来。如果此刻古·拉哈·提亚的身边还有其他人看着，必然会就这般运气大声起哄，两个高人气的玩偶就这么一骨碌滚进了出口处，和方才的桑克瑞德，之前还未取走的琳挤在一起，显得热热闹闹。  
稳住心态……稳住心态，古·拉哈·提亚，你还有3个代币，几率很高，连两个一起抓起来这种极小概率的事都发生了，不过单个人偶而已，你肯定……  
目前露出来的最佳角度是暗之战士的刘海，虽然稍微有些难度，但凭借着之前自己的好运气也不过是手到擒……来的是另一根小辫子，阿尔菲诺。那位长相可爱颇讨姐姐们喜欢的精灵族少年也是一大热门，此刻却又像是着了魔一般挂在机械爪上，稳稳当当，饶是机械爪摇晃也晃不下来，“噗通”一声掉在了于里昂热的身上。  
最后两个代币在手中揉搓，上面凸印着名为水晶塔的店家特意设计的徽章，修长而锋利的塔状印记也曾给过自己莫名的熟悉感，使他成了光顾的常客，就像是当初见到光之战士那般，是从心底里涌起来的，近乎执着一般的怀念。  
“这个可以……没问题的古·拉哈·提亚，你抓过多少个了，这个一定……”他低声默念着，金属质感的代币磋磨出令人心烦的滋滋声，“就算每个人都轮换一遍也该轮……”  
到阿莉塞了。  
与阿尔菲诺相同样貌的双胞胎妹妹是新的热门，天晓得不少少女也为这个坚强美丽又可爱的姑娘投了大把钞票，而这位大热门的辫子上的红色蝴蝶结发绳的圈儿——为什么是蝴蝶结形状的，他明明记得阿莉塞的发绳和阿尔菲诺一样没有蝴蝶结，这不够还原，这官方不够认真！否则为什么偏要这蝴蝶结的圈儿勾在了机械爪的边上，明明一旁就是更好抓起来的，暗之战士背上的大剑，机械爪一定是长了眼睛，拎起来再放下，阿莉塞便牢牢的压在了先前阿尔菲诺的背上，把自己哥哥遮得严严实实。  
汗津津的手松开了娃娃机的操纵杆，他将最后一枚代币放在机器边缘，想撇一撇手指放松些许，心情过于紧绷下自己的水准也受到了影响，根据现在轮流出现的情况，古拉哈确认下一个一定就是暗之战士……！没有任何依据的玄学也能在此刻激励到他，好，最后一个深呼吸……他一掌拍在机器旁，想投机取巧看看玩偶会不会因为自己的动作而换个方向，谁知那枚珍贵的代币，印着水晶塔徽章的代币，“叮当”一声滚落地面，又以不可思议的角度立了起来，咕噜咕噜向着娃娃机深处滚了进去。  
眼睁睁地，古拉哈只能眼睁睁地看着，那机器的下面狭窄无比，手臂根本无法伸进去，而也就在他蹲下身打算勉力一试时，象征着下班的铃声响起，有谁的脚步向着店门走去，是要去拉下卷闸门的信息——

没了。  
上天都在跟他作对。

古拉哈愣愣地站起身，眼睛盯着玻璃箱壁。这已经是他不知道多少次的失败了，明明之前都没有出现过这种角色连着抓起且不重复的情况，明明是在预示着自己下一个就可以拿到，但滚入机下的硬币仿佛大声嘲笑着年轻的猫魅，嘲笑他如今还沉迷着英雄游戏，嘲笑他对着梦里毫无根据的人物抒发爱意，嘲笑他大脑深处对那位根本不存在的英雄所遗存的眷恋。滚烫的泪水打着转，直冲眼眶就要落下。古·拉哈·提亚并不是情感丰富容易哭泣的类型，却在天意下抖得像筛糠，又不想在外面露出过于失态的神情，只能面对着玻璃上的反光，挤出一个比哭还难看的鬼脸，龇着牙咧着嘴，吐出的舌头像女鬼。

一抹蓝色映上了玻璃。  
是萨雷安罕见的晴空，是盛夏的拉诺西亚才能看到的浅海，是乌尔达哈最高级的珠宝店方能展示的宝石，那蓝色的主人穿着黑色外衣，留着深棕色的短发，身后仿佛还背着什么，一步一步向着古·拉哈·提亚所停留的娃娃机走来，又在距离他半米的地方停住，出声叫住了他。

“送给你的。”  
古拉哈回过头，来人比他的个子高了不少，以至于最先映入眼帘的是对方宽阔的胸膛，这样的身材就算是与院里的体育生相比毫不逊色，此时却被稍有些紧身的黑色长袖裹住，愈发凸显出线条坚实的肌肉。而就是拥有这样身材的男人，怀中却抱着一个小小的暗之战士玩偶。  
见猫魅没有反应，对方干脆将玩偶塞到了他的怀里，还特意抓起古拉哈的胳膊压在玩偶身上，防止它掉落。  
“我看你在我们店抓了好久了。”男人的声音稍嫌低沉，却能听到骨子里透出的爽朗，哪怕是抓起古拉哈胳膊的动作也刻意放轻了，“那几个热门的……雅修特拉桑克瑞德之类的，你都有了吧？”只因为那抹蓝色的惊鸿一瞥，他甚至忘记了抬起头去看对方，猫魅慌忙点点头，脚尖前点示意了取物处堆积着的一堆玩偶。  
“太好了！看来我还没看错。”男人似乎很开心，低着头的古拉哈甚至能幻想出对方挠着头咧嘴傻笑的模样，眼前的景色让他眩晕，甚至与梦想中英雄的模样产生了些许重合，然后在幻想中逐渐填入光之战士的骨骼与血肉，慢慢变作真实的人类，站立在期盼许久、甚至也许是百年的古·拉哈·提亚面前。  
被对方握过的手腕隐隐发热，那鼓动使人发狂，在稍嫌单薄的胸膛处拼命撞击，仿佛要直接轰开古拉哈柔软的心门，从喉咙口跳出。血液冲向那张因寒冷发白的脸颊，将其点染蔓延，泛起湿润的潮红。  
太丢脸了、太丢脸了、古拉哈收紧了怀中的玩偶，耳尖滚烫，明明只是收下了陌生人的玩偶而已，可是这种感觉究竟是什么，这个声音，这个陌生又熟悉的气息，仿佛自己渴求了许久，仿佛玩偶被注入了生命，他终于将心爱之人召唤至自己的世界中，站在那里，面对着自己，露出久违的微笑……  
“你应该……喜欢这个玩偶吧？”  
“……喜欢。”他张了张嘴，刘海遮住的双瞳中不自觉滚落下泪珠。抬起头的瞬间，他恍然看到了梦中的光明。

“嗯，非常……喜欢。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1、玩偶的外形参考各圈丑娃，头发是片状的。  
> 2、娃娃机里只有拂晓和琳的玩偶，不存在水晶公、阿尔伯特、爱梅特赛尔克的玩偶。  
> 3、拂晓各人也存在这个世界中，但本文不会涉及。


End file.
